


Hear Me Roar

by flickawhip



Series: Tessa Blanchard Imagines [1]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Tessa screws up, hard... can you forgive her?Written for the Imagines Blog





	Hear Me Roar

\- “Did, you think of me when you were having sex with her?”  
\- You know your words are sharp  
\- Angry even  
\- It hurts though  
\- She’d promised that last time was the last time she’d do this to you  
\- She had at least been drunk that time  
\- This time she had no excuse  
\- Not that drunk had been a good one  
\- “DID YOU?”  
\- You can’t help slapping her  
\- Angry  
\- She’s been like this for weeks  
\- “Are we done?”  
\- You spit the words  
\- “Is that what you are trying to tell me?”  
\- She’s staring at you now  
\- You’ve never slapped her before  
\- Never been this angry  
\- Or this upset  
\- “Babe...”  
\- Her voice is low  
\- Rough even  
\- “I didn’t...”  
\- “Didn’t what? Didn’t mean to fuck her?”  
\- “I...”  
\- Tessa falls silent  
\- Sighs softly  
\- “I didn’t know what I was doing...”  
\- “Bullshit.”  
\- You spit the word  
\- “Tell the truth...”  
\- “I love you...”  
\- Her voice cracks  
\- “Prove it...”  
\- “I told her we were over, not even friends... I chose you...”  
\- “What?”  
\- After everything you can’t quite believe it  
\- “Really?”  
\- “Really.... Flair isn’t my woman.... you are...”  
\- You can’t help smiling a little  
\- Biting your lower lip  
\- “You really broke up a friendship for me?”  
\- “Yeah... I did.”  
\- You smile again  
\- “Fine, last chance Blanchard... one more fuck up and we’re through...”


End file.
